


His Ever Changing Destiny

by orphan_account



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Archery, Destiny, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Mages, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A secretive continent, Lynseria was home to another species of humans known as Mages. One of the first schools established there; Lysciers Mage Academy was one of the best academies in Lynseria despite its abnormal curriculum.A certain boy who was entering his 3rd year was always forgotten by others except for his best friend who at the time was his only friend. He distances himself from other people as he didn't like socializing. The headmaster figured out this boy's destiny and was determined to change it but everyone knew destinies were unchangeable so the headmaster gave up and watched the boy carefully hoping some action would change his future forever. The boy who was once kind and forgivable turned bitter and merciless just by one unfortunate event but not all is lost for him.





	1. Prologue: The Land Of Lynseria

Many centuries ago, there were 2 kinds of humanoid species; Humans and Mages. They lived in harmony together, helping each other with their daily tasks. At one point in time, the mages introduced humans to dragons. Unfortunately, Humans didn't like the idea of having dragons as pets, so the mages opened up a portal that led to a different dimension where the dragons could live in peace.

Over time, humans and mages advanced together still having peace with each other but that all stopped in the 19th century, when mage magic evolved into different branches of magic. Humans didn't like this at all, they thought mages would be planning to wipe out the human population with their new magic but the mages didn't want to be against the human population. So humans started to make more advanced firearms and other weapons to try and top against mages. The mages tried to find out what the humans were doing but every time they tried, it ended up a mage being killed.

Humans broke the harmony between humans and the mages by killing their leader. Of course, the mages were furious but they tried to make amends with the humans but ended up failing. The humans declared war on the mages as humans plan to wipe out the mage population. The mage population wasn't a lot. Mages only took about 5% of the population of the whole world but the humans wanted them all gone. It was the world against mages. The mages had made battle plans against the humans.

On the battlefield, mages fought long and hard but only to fail and lose 2.5% of their population. This angered one of the most powerful mages in history, Relin Dragnonia. Relin wiped out 2% of the human population in a whole day as he was, in fact, a demon with mage abilities but no one ever suspected he was a demon. Relin made the first broomsticks and duplicated them for every mage alive.

At the time, a volcano erupted near present-day California. The volcano shot out molten magma into the ocean floor. There was so much of it that it created an Australian size continent. As days passed, human scientists found out about the small island and classified it as a rock island that will never grow vegetation. They were wrong, as storms came along the island started to grow vegetation abnormally. Relin and Lusico Martins who too was one of the strongest mages in history teamed up to search for an island where mages could live peacefully without humans trying to search and kill them. Relin and Lusico found the rocky island and explored the place. Lusico and Relin determined that this was a great place to live and decided to name it Lynseria.

Relin and Lusico brought all the mages to Lynseria where they praised Relin but Lusico was left out but he really didn't care. Relin hated all the praise he was getting. Relin and Lusico opened up the first mage school and named it Lysciers Mage Academy, where they taught mages how to control their magic but also learn the basics that they needed. Relin grew tired of teaching students who didn't want to become all-powerful. He fled the school-leaving Lusico in charge of the school. It was heard that Relin had gotten married and had children but that is unknown.

By the 21st century, the mage population was boosted up by 4%. The humans never knew about Lynseria but scientists would come by every 2 years and mages would make an illusion where Lynseria would look like a dead island. The humans were convinced that mages were dead. True Dragnonians hid from the Mage Society as they were praised as royalty but they were forgotten over time and only heard in the history books but all of that was going to change.


	2. Chapter 1: "Another Year Of Torture"

The sun was rising and water was rushing along the river as the wind blew. A mysterious hooded figure was walking along a dirt path. The mysterious figure looked up at the academy that stood in front of them and sighed. The academy stood tall as the forest trees swayed to the wind like it was moving along to a melody. The mysterious figure walked across the bridge that was on top of the rushing river and muttered something.

"Another year of torture."

The mysterious figure saw a big white marble sign with the words 'Lysciers Mage Academy' engraved in gold. The mysterious figure placed their palms on the cold white marble wall and sighed again remembering the school year before. The mysterious figure took off their hood to reveal that they were just a boy. The hooded boy stepped inside the academy and smelled fresh paint that was applied the day before.

"They must have remodeled the place."

The hooded boy roamed around the school trying to see everything clearly while the lights were off. He looked at the double oak doors on the second floor where the library was located. He crept up the stairs and opened one of the doors quietly. The hooded boy smelled the scent of newly printed out books and looked around the tall bookshelves. He slid a book off of one of the shelves in the corner and sat down near the window. The hooded boy could see the other buildings that were connected to the academy as well as the archery site.

"Seems like they're going to host archery tryouts sooner or later."

He stared at the book titled, 'The Mage Society." He got up and went back to the place where he took the book from.

"Why would I want to read about mage society."

He was about to go out of the library until he heard the door creaked. He hid amongst one of the bookshelves while trying to see who was there. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer to him as he ducked his head behind one of the bookshelves. He glanced out from the bookshelf and saw it was the librarian Mrs. Chestnut. He came out from the bookshelf and crept behind the brown-haired librarian. She turned around and screamed

"Oh! It's you. You gave me quite a fright."

"Sorry Mrs. Chestnut."

"What are you doing at school this early in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I have to be here on time every day because that's my job. What about you?"

"I have to be here on time because I go to school here."

Mrs. Chestnut rolled her brown eyes and pushed her glasses up.

"Are you here to get a book?"

"Maybe. Do you remember where the magic ability book section is at?"

"Yes, I do. It's in the far right corner."

"Okay, thanks."

He walked over to the magic ability book section and placed his fingers on each of the spines, reading the titles as he went along.

"Weapon Requip magic sounds nice to learn."

He slid the weapon requip book from the shelf and carried it over to the circulation desk.

"Is that all?"

"That's all."

Mrs. Chestnut checked out the book and handed it to him. As it was getting warmer in the room, he took off his red hoodie revealing his jet black hair that had red stripes on it. His hair was covering his left eye only showing his blood-red eye.

"Like a tall lad like you, can you help me put these books up? If you don't mind."

"Where's the ladder at?"

"Someone borrowed it over the summer and forgot to return it."

"I'll do it I guess."

"Put them in their respective shelves, I don't want to see books on the wrong shelves."

"I know Mrs. Chestnut."

He picked up the books that needed to be put up and walked to their respective shelves. As he completed the easy task, he put his red hoodie back on.

"See ya, Mrs. Chestnut."

"Bye."

He walked out of the library to see the whole school filling up with students but he couldn't seem to identify the new students. The hooded boy was never really noticed by anyone unless the teacher was taking attendance. He was always called the boy in the hoodie or the lonely freak. He would care less about their remarks about him. There was always a group of people that got on his nerves who bullied him every day. The hooded boy walked down the stairs and saw the crackling fire in the fireplace. He found a seat right beside the fire and sat down opening the book he got from the library.

"Hey, dude!"

He looked up from his book to see a person waving and walking toward him.

"Hey, Xavier."

Xavier brushed his blond hair that was blocking his brown eyes and continued to speak.

"I got new glasses yesterday."

"That's nice Xavier. I got a new book just now."

"What's with you and learning new magic abilities?"

"I find them fun to learn."

"You're a nerd dude."

"Says the one with glasses."

"Just because I have glasses doesn't mean I'm a nerd."

"Sure."

The hooded boy went back to reading but kept on hearing whispers all around him. He tried covering his elf-like ears but nothing worked.

"Stupid enhanced senses."

He got up and Xavier questioned why.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that's quieter."

"And where is that?"

"You'll have to find out."

The hooded boy walked over to a hallway filled with dark blue and light blue lockers. He walked near the end of the lockers where a trash can was positioned. The hooded boy sat down and rested his head on the wall getting out the book he was reading. Xavier just stood in shock where the hooded boy chose to sit at.

"You do know that's unsanitary right?"

"I know."

"Then why do you sit beside a trash can?"

"Because it's quiet over here."

"This is why you don't have friends."

"I'm friends with you and this trash can."

"Well, this trash can smells."

"Hey, this trash can has feelings."

"Seriously dude."

"I'm just joking. This is the only place where I can find peace to read as I can hear every conversation."

"But you can get sick from just sitting here."

"I can take risks. What's fun in life if you don't risk everything you have."

"But sometimes risks can lead to death."

"Says the person who almost got killed 2 years ago."

"Don't bring that up."

Xavier's eyes narrowed at his friend after he mentioned what happened 2 years ago. He and Xavier who were in their 1st year attended the Grand Magic Olympics which were held every 2 years, all the magic academies competed against each other to win the grand prize. On the last round, Xavier blacked out when he was battling another student, Reo stepped in and stopped that student from making a final blow on Xavier.

"You never really thanked me for saving you."

"I repaid you by being your friend."

"I never really asked you to be my friends did I?"

"No, but still that's not the point."

"Now Mr. Blonde decides to change the subject."

"Just saying that you should choose somewhere else to sit that's not filled with germs and bacteria."

"Everywhere is filled with bacteria."

Xavier turned around to meet up with his popular friend group as the hooded boy continued to read his book. A few moments later, he looked up from his book and got up shutting his book. He walked down the hallway to stumble across Xavier's group of popular friends named Lila and Lilac Heathers, Xan Zenolian, Adrian Brooks, and Winter Summers. Xavier always told them to stop bullying him but they never listened. The hooded boy looked at the brown-haired twins and narrowed his eyes. Lila locked her brown eyes with him and gave him a smirk.

"Looky here. Who do we have today?" Lila asked

"The lonely freak." Xan answered.

Xan brushed his black hair aside as it blocked his view.

"What do you guys want." The hooded boy muttered.

"We just want to give you a welcoming gift." Adrian smirked.

The hooded boy looked over at the white-haired boy and knew they were up to no good.

"I'm good." The hooded boy muttered.

The hooded boy backed away from them only to trip and make a fool of himself. He made a fist and calmed down. While getting up, Winter stepped on his back to make him fall again. They laughed at him and walked away leaving him on the ground. He got up and walked to the front of the academy and saw a sign that he didn't see before.

"Archery try-outs at 12:30 pm."

He walked back to the fireplace and sat down. He took off the red bow that he wore on his back as well as the quiver. He touched the smooth surface of the wooden red bow as he also felt the black dragon engravings he carved the year before. The hooded boy pulled out a black arrow from his quiver and started sharpening it. Every student passing by gave him a scared look as if he was going to throw the arrow at them which he thought was funny. As he finished sharpening his last arrow, he looked at his red watch which read, '8:45 am'. He heard a voice calling his name.

"Who's calling me?"

"Reo..."

The hooded boy or Reo looked around to see if anyone was around and called his name but no one was there which made him confused. Someone pulled him into the fireplace as he went through the wall. He crashed into a wall in a different room and tried to see who grabbed him but it was all a blur.

"Reo."

"Who are you and what do you want."

"It's me, your brother Ren."

All Reo could see is a brown-haired boy with a big fat strip of red in his hair. Ren slapped him in the face to see if that would be any better. Reo sat up and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"You didn't have to slap me."

"Well, it looked like you were about to go to sleep so I had to do what I thought was best at the time."

"Also where is red hair Relix at?"

"He's somewhere in the corner."

A blood-red-haired boy appeared out of nowhere and waved at Reo.

"Hello Relix."

"Hi Reo."

Relix helped Reo up and forced him to sit on an old worn couch.

"What do you guys want?" Reo asked.

"We were just going to remind you to control your temper. You wiped out a town after someone talked about your mother behind your back." Ren answering.

Reo remembered the poor village he took his anger out on and killed every single resident there. Some part of him felt sorry for them and the other part felt no remorse for the village. Reo looked around the room, he couldn't see much since the fireplace gave little light for the cold gray room. He touched the walls and felt scratches engraved in it.

"Does anyone else know about this place?" Reo asked

"I don't think so. Relin one of the founders probably used this room to tame dragons and other animals found in Lynseria." Relix answered

"Relix, do you think father kind of named you after Relin?" Reo asked.

"Well Relin is our great-great grandfather so maybe."

"How are we going to get out? I was planning on going to archery try-outs." Reo asked.

"What time is it? I'm going to the try-outs as well." Ren replied.

"It's 9 am." Reo said, reading from his watch.

"Well you should memorize where the archery site is." Ren advised.

"I haven't been there yet. I was about to until you pulled me into the fireplace." Reo muttered.

"Well you should go with Ren and go see the archery site." Relix said.

Ren and Reo nodded and walked out of the wall where the fireplace would have been. Luckily no one was there to see them coming out and questioning them. They walked to the front of the academy and looked at the glimmering white walls of the academy.

"Remember your first year here Reo?"

"Of course I do, it was 2 years ago."

"I barely remember my first year which was 4 years ago."

"I was 12 at the time I think."

"Yep. I remember the face you made when I handed you your first bow made by one of the Siersai trees here."

"The first and only smile."

Ren turned and walked over the bridge as Reo followed him. They reached the front of the forest and saw a wooden sign that read, 'The Trail Of Dragnonia.' Reo squinted at the sign as there was a small caution note at the bottom.

"You really think there are monsters on this trail Ren?"

"Well, when the school was built, Relin freed multiple animals that he took from the human world into this forest including griffins, dragon, phoenixes, manticorns, and other species that haven't been recorded yet."

Ren and Reo walked past the caution sign and decided to walk into the forest.

"Hey Reo, the fun fact is that these trees don't die like ever. They stay like this for centuries until they get chopped down."

"You are seriously a nerd."

"You used to wear glasses."

"Well my senses got better so I don't need them anymore."

"Wait Reo, do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"There's smoke coming from a bush."

"Let's go check it out before it starts a huge wildfire."

Reo and Ren rushed to the bush and saw puffs of smoke coming out of it. Reo put his arm through the bush feeling all the thorns getting into his skin as he grabbed a hold of something scaley. He took his arm out and winced in pain as the thorns were coming out of his skin.

"It's a baby dragon. Where could his mother be?" Reo thought to himself.

Reo handed over the baby dragon to Ren as he started to heal slowly but surely. Ren looked at the blue scaled dragon and saw scratches everywhere on its body.

"Reo, do you think this dragon's mother abandoned him?"

"It's a possibility. Relix gave me a dragon egg that was lying around the forest so I hatched it and kept him as my companion ever since."

"You mean the black and red dragon you named Ryoko?"

"That's the one."

Ren healed the dragon's wounds and placed it on his shoulder and continued walking.

"Oi Ren, wait for me."

Reo catched up to Ren and patted the baby dragon that they had just rescued.

"You don't think Lusico won't mind if there was another pet dragon in his school?"

"Reo, I don't think he will mind at all."

Reo and Ren saw the archery site up ahead and raced each other to see who would get there first. The archery cabin shined bright with its new fresh coat of red paint. Reo saw bow racks lined up in a row with quivers dangling from a branch on a tree. Reo took an arrow from one of the quivers that were on a tree branch and started bending it until it snapped.

"Ren come over here, they used Agilon wood to make these arrows."

"Why would they use Agilon wood? It's kind of durable but very stiff. Ziepaler wood is better for arrows and Agilon."

"Well for your information Ren, these people can't chop down Ziepaler trees since it was only made for Dragnonians like us."

Ren picked up a bow and felt the rough surface of it.

"They didn't make these bows correctly and also made out of Lyceria."

"Ren, I think that's enough looking around for right now."

Ren nodded and started walking back towards the school with the blue baby dragon dangling off his shoulders with the baby dragon tail wrapped around his neck. Reo rushed to catch up with him and together they walked back to the academy.


End file.
